Liquid crystal display apparatuses are widespread in recent years. A liquid crystal display apparatus comprises a backlight which emits light from its surface, and a liquid crystal panel which faces the backlight and controls its transmittance of light emitted from the backlight to display an image.
A liquid crystal display apparatus is needed to be thin to improve the quality of its appearance. To make a liquid crystal display apparatus thin, it is advantageous to employ an edge-light type backlight, which comprises a light guide plate and a light source that irradiates a side surface of the light guide plate to make the light guide plate emit light from its surface. Between the light guide plate and the liquid crystal panel, optical sheets which uniformize and increase luminance of the light emitted from the light guide plate are arranged.
To make a liquid crystal display apparatus thinner, the liquid crystal panel and the backlight are required to be thin. However, when the thinness of the liquid crystal panel and the backlight is pursued, the glass substrate which is a component of the liquid crystal panel and the light guide plate which is a component of the backlight have lowered strength, making display defects likely to occur due to deformation thereof.
For such a problem, a display module included in a liquid crystal display apparatus is disclosed in Patent Document 1, in which a liquid crystal panel and a light guide plate, which is a component of a backlight, are integrated in a secured state that a spacer is sandwiched therebetween to keep a space in which optical sheets are arranged. In the display module in Patent Document 1, the entire strength of the liquid crystal panel and the light guide plate is secured because they are integrated, even when they are made thin.